Equipment
Equipment system is introduced in 14th June 2018 update in beta stage. The system includes gathering resources, using resources to create equipments, and equip them to pilots to increase stat. As it's still in beta stage, few restriction is presented: - There are only 2 production slots - Equipment storage frame cannot be expanded How to use equipment system Equipment Laboratory This building is where player create and manage the equipments, and is opened at when player reach level 21. The picture above show the interface of the Equipment Laboratory: 1. Manufacturing - This tab where player make equipments. 2. Equipment - Confirmation of possessed equipment, extension of holding frame, disassembly of equipment etc. By decomposing the equipment, player can obtain the "Strengthening Certificate" necessary for strengthening the equipment. 3. BOX - This tab is where player open "BOX" containing euipment that can be obtain at an event or exchange. BOX has ★ 1 to ★ 4 rarities, ★ 1 to ★ 2 can be synthesized to the top BOX by collecting 5 pieces each. 4. Resource Tab This tab display the amount of resource for making equipments that player have From left to right: Fuel, Parts, Armor Plate, Chipset. Each type will automatically refill 1 unit every 2 minutes The auto refill cap is 5,000, but player can have up 99,999 units for each type *Note: Attempting to exceed the 99,999 cap will result in the resource being lost. Resources can be acquired mainly by "expedition". *Note: The number of earnings varies depending on the expedition area, the number of pilots and the time spent'.' 5. Ticket Tab This tab display the amount of Build Ticket and Instant Finish Ticket that player have. - Build Ticket is consumed whenever player choose to create an equipment. - Instant Finish Ticket is used to instantly finish creating an equipment. Both of these tickets can be dropped through Expedition. 6. Production slot This tab display the equipment being build. Press the Build button on the right to start making equipment There's are total of 2 slots, with 2 additional slots can be opened, but currently is restricted. When player press the Build button, the above screen will be displayed. Specify each resource and press orange Start to start the manufacture of equipment. During manufacturing *Note: Pressing Immediate Completion button will finish manufacturing immediately and player can acquire equipment, at a cost of 1 Instant Finish Ticket Production completed *Note: Player can acquire the finished equipment by pressing Completion on the right. Equipment that can be manufactured will vary depending on the number of resources consumed Up to 500 resources can be consumed. Build Record Press the button on the upper right of the resource select screen when building to reveal other players' build record. The build record page will display what kind of building method a player succeeded in making equipment of ★ 4 or ★ 5, The build record is updated every hour. Using Equipment Equipment that has been created can be installed on pilot. Push the gun button on the upper left corner of the pilot's page. There are 5 equipment slots as above and player can install equipment on each. Compatibility Value There is compatibility value in each unit, compatibility value is displayed as percentage at the bottom of each equipment slot. By wearing the equipment the compatibility value will rise. The compatibility value differs depending on the unit, so the higher the compatibility value, the higher the rise value of the equipment status. Equipments List Normal Equipments Normal Equipments are equipments that can be obtained from crafting and opening normal equipment boxes. Weapon= |-| Shield= |-| Armor= |-| AI= |-| Special= Special Equipments Special Equipments are equipments that can only be obtained during events.